Accidentally on Purpose
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: He never meant to ask but words just jumped out of his mouth. Yondu grew tired of chasing the pretty little things away from his lover and his brain decided to do something about it. The result of another RP with KraglinObfonteri. Papa Yondu part 9


Yondu sat in the rec room with a few star charts spread out in front of him. He heard the light steps of his lover as the man came into the room. Without his consent words flew out of his mouth.

-Marry me.-

-…ya're…ya're jokin'…right?- To say nothing Kraglin was shocked.

-I'm serious darlin'. Its been 12 years, I'm growing tired of chasing pretty little things off of ya at every port.- Said Yondu as he never moved his eyes from the star chart in front of him.

-And how is marriage going to stop that?- He asked, moving closer to the other.

Hands tracing the holo spread froze before moving again, zooming in one place or other as the Captain lowered his head a bit.

-Are you saying you don't want to? - Said Yondu as he mindlessly sat there. Doubt started to crowd his mind. Maybe Kraglin liked the attention of those "pretty little things"? He was younger then Yondu, still a lot of life in that one. He probably only even put up with the older man because he was the Captain.

Sighing, Kraglin walked up behind where Yondu was and wrapped his arms around Yondu's neck, kissing him on his cheek.

-I never said that. It's just….I've never thought I was the marrying type or you.-

-Well, it just so happens that I've been longing to get you a new accessory for a few years now. - Said Yondu as he leaned his haed back on Kraglin's shoulder. He then said firmly, - I want you to have my name. I'm not a poor man, darlin'. You don't get to become who I am today and not make a few caches of loot. Thing is, I know you won't have anywhere else to go if something happens to me. We get married though, and I can legally leave everything to you. - He turned around looking at his Second in Command. -I ain't saying I'm ready to bite the dust, but…

Kraglin leaned forward and kissed Yondu,

-Nothin' is gonna happen to you, captain, you're the strongest person in the entire galaxy. No one could ever kill ya. I'll take your last name, but not you're money, I don't want your money, love. We'll be fine.-

-Its a package deal darlin'. You marry me and get to inherit our bootlickin' crew after somebody manages to off me.-Yondu smirked as he dragged Kraglin onto his lap. - Not that I expact that to happen for another 40 or so years. Speaking of which, I ain't ever asked ya, but how old are you darlin'?

-Ah'll give ya three guesses.- Kraglin smirked, resting his head on Yondu's shoulder.

-Hmm…- Said Yondu as moved his hands over to rest on Kraglin's hips and slowly moved rocked him back and forth. - You're younger then me I'd wager, so around 30, 40 maybe?

Kraglin nodded, smiling. -Yes 'sir, 40 as of May, captain.-

The Centaurian nodded to himself.

-When do you wanna have the ceremony?

-Ah dunno.- He shrugged. -Are there gonna be like…people der?-

-There ain't noone I wanna invite. - Shugged the Captain, as he continued to rock his Second in Command on his lap. - Don't have any family. And the crew's already knows about us. Do you want to call anyone in?

-No one besides, Quill.- He leaned down and kissed Yondu's neck, -Ah love ya, Yondu.-

-I love you too, Kraglin- Said the man, using the rarely uttered name.

-Now, was there something else you wanted to tell me? Because I remember Quill running into me and saying you had news for me, but he didn't say what they were, and you never mentioned.

Kraglin smirked, -Oh, did 'e now? Hmm, Ah don't recall."

-I know that smirk darlin'.- Yondu bit Kraglin on the neck, and supported his words by a particularly sharp thrust. - Spill

-Fine. Jus' don't 'spect anything till 9 months or so, daddy.-

Yondu froze at that declaration, eyes so wide they looked like they were about to pop out of his face. He firmly but gently lifted the startled man from his lap and deposited him on the seat, kneeling between his legs. The Centaurian spend a few seconds just looking at his lover's face, searching for something he couldn't voice. Finally he lifted the man's shirt and leaned his head on his belly.

There wasn't anything showing yet, there wasn't a bump that showed the progress of the pregnancy, but as Yondu pressed his lips to the warm skin he swore he could feel the tiny heartbeat originating from deep within his darlin'. The older man wound his arms around the one sitting in front of him and just breathed in the smell of skin, slight sweat, and leather.

-I ain't ever thought you would be the one giving me the biggest prize of my life.

-I thought the same thing.- Kraglin smiled, as tears of joy filled his eyes. -I hoped that you'd be happy, Captain. I sorry that I didn't tell you first. I just wanted to make sure that I was right.-

-Damn right you were!- Stated Yondu as he gave the belly in front of him a kiss, and got up from his knees groaning. -I am not as young as I was… Darlin' you gotta understand something. When I made the decision to be with you, I threw away all of the notions of having children. Heck, when Quill came along and started calling me Dad, I did't even know what to do. I got away from Centaurion pretty young and if that didn't happen, yeah I'd probably be a grandfather by now, but that didn't happen so here we are. I chose to say with you knowing that. And now you're telling me the man I love will be giving not only himself, but a child as well. You're damn right I'm happy.

-Ah knew that is was possible for me to bare children, Ah just didn't think that it would happen, but I'm very glad. Ah just can't wait till she's born. Probably gonna be just like 'er daddy.- He placed his hand on his stomach. -Don't really look forward to gettin' big though.-

-You know the gender already, huh?- Hummed Yondu as his eyes traced the path Kraglin;s fingers were making. -Guess we'll finally have to get rid of Quill's junk in his old room. And don't worry- He looked at the Xandarian.- You'll be fine, just remember how adorable those penguins the kid showed us were. The waddling, and all. - He laughed and ducked away from a punch.

-Do not even dare to ever compare me to a fuckin' bird, Udonta!- He crossed his arms, -Ah'm really goin' hate that. Just promise me that ya won't be all protective. Ah can still take care of myself, alright?-

-You're gonna be Udonta soon, too, Darlin'. -Smirked Yondu as he slung an arm over the grumbling man's shoulders. -And nah, I'm not gonna be any more protective then before. You can kick whoever you want, I know that. Have known that for 12 years now. Plus I know you have a level head on you and enought smarts to stay out of hot spots until its safe.

-Yes, Ah am quite smart. So how are we gonna tell the crew? Ya just gonna tell them that ya knocked me up? Can't wait to see how Peter reacts.- Kraglin kissed down Yondu's neck.

-Ain't none of their business as to why we're getting hitched, besided I asked before even knowing about the baby. -Said the man, tilting his head aside, giving Kraglin more room. - I'll tell them tonight, say we're gonna go away for a while. Any place particular you want?

Nipping at the now exposed flesh, Kraglin shook his head.

-As long as Ah'm with ya, Ah don't care where we go.-


End file.
